


Rebecca and the Bear

by TR_SB92



Category: Stroke of Madness (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Prose, Extreme Misuse of a Stuffed Animal, F/M, Mild spoilers for the first game and some of the monthly comics, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_SB92/pseuds/TR_SB92
Summary: During a visit, Rebecca goes snooping in hopes of finding a way to get one over on her buxom cousin. Things don't work out that way.





	Rebecca and the Bear

“Oh. My. God.” Rebecca’s eyes were wide with malevolent delight as she looked at the object that she had just pulled free from a tight box in the back of the closet. This had the potential to make the entire stupid ‘fawn-all-over-Eloise-and-congratulate-her-on-how-many-men-she-has- lusting-after-her-big-cow-tits-while-ignoring-her-much-more-intelligent-cousin’ trip worth it. A teddy bear, of all things! It was the perfect advantage. If Eloise tried to dismiss it as kid stuff then it could be strategically exposed to everyone else; if Eloise got sentimental about it, then Rebecca could threaten to destroy it and force Eloise to serve her whims.

Rebecca started to straighten up from her kneeling position, tucking the stuffed toy under one arm, but stopped and frowned as her fingers brushed against something slimy. Standing and moving back into the lamplight, she held up the bear and examined its side where she had felt the strange sensation. An odd glimmering patch of color was visible, a light and watery shade of green, and she poked it lightly with a finger. She had just enough time to feel her stomach sink before the tentacles poured forth, emerging from uncountable hidden orifices and seizing her around the waist and limbs.

For a brief, terrifying moment she was weightless, and then, though the tentacles did not loosen or relent, Rebecca found herself hurled onto the bed. The tentacles curled into and under her clothes, tearing away dress and underthings, leaving her nude but for her cap. The members (which were topped with distinctly and unmistakably penile crowns, because of course they were) were all over her. Her mouth opened in an uncontrolled attempt to cry out and two of the phalli rushed in, rushing past her jaw and down her throat quickly enough to make her gag around the invaders. Others of the appendages were secreting a thin, transparent liquid which was being rubbed into her skin as the tentacles thrust and rocked around her wiry arms and against her relatively underdeveloped chest.

Her eyes shuttered in a brief daze before she felt a change of position. Around half a dozen of the appendages had wrapped around each of her legs and were not only spreading them but pulling them up, effectively bending Rebecca in half and exposing her ample buttocks to the attacking organs. She closed her eyes again, this time more conscious of the action, knowing what they were about to do.

An instant later, a single phallus thrust itself fast and deep into her cunt. Though it was no gentler than the pair that were still hard at work in her throat, it was to less uncomfortable results. The women of the Langsley family had never been terribly difficult to arouse, and Rebecca commonly took a certain sadistic pleasure in tormenting her elder and more buxom cousin. Her earlier planning to that end meant that she was reasonably well-lubricated, and the tendril’s movement through her vaginal passage sent jolts of pleasure up through her body. After no more than a minute, however, it whipped its length back out of her, then pressed its head against the entrance to her anus, eliciting a choked gasp from within her blocked throat and leaving a mark of clear fluid upon her pucker. It reared back, and, having lubricated itself with her juices, thrust all the way into her ass.

As Rebecca writhed from the force of the anal penetration, another tentacle repeated the previous one’s treatment of her cunt, while the two in her mouth maintained their work unceasingly. Her limbs were each pulled to one of the corners of the bed by one of the appendages, which in turn thrust their slimy heads against the palms of her hands or the soles of her feet.

Eventually the second member withdrew from her cunt and thrust into her ass alongside its predecessor. But rather than resume thrusting, the pair of tentacles began moving around oddly, prompting a groan of renewed discomfort, which was itself cut off into a shocked, pained gasp as the dual appendages suddenly pulled to opposite sides, spreading her asshole wide open. Rebecca keened in pain, then did her best to tense herself as her eyes caught the movement of additional tentacles. A cluster of six thick organs, each one as much thicker than the earlier explorers as a human arm compared to a finger, thrust into her ass like a single gigantic cock. An instant later, another clump of three filled her cunt. She gave another great, stifled keen of pain as her body contorted, her natural physical reaction of trying to pull away from the penetration being stymied by her continued state of bondage. The thrusting resumed in earnest, each of the two phallic clumps battering into her holes with inhuman vigor.

Attempting to twist in such a way as to lessen the twin impacts but succeeding only in rocking very slightly from side to side, Rebecca realized that the goddamn bear was suspended in midair above the erotic tableau, remaining perfectly still even as the myriad tentacles emerging from its cotton depths engaged in just about every different kind of movement known to any eldritch scholar. Her eyes met the enemy’s small black buttons, and her mind was made up. She may have been being subjected to a one-doll gangbang in her cousin’s old bedroom, but she was still Rebecca Langsley, goddammit! She hadn’t just rolled over and given up when those traitorous snowman constructs had turned on her, or when she had been backstabbed and sodomized by the residents of the Deepwater Tavern, or even when she had accidentally smudged Eloise’s address and her cursed prank letter had gotten marked ‘return to sender’. No, Rebecca had never just given up and surrendered to an attacker, and she wasn’t going to break that streak now against a teddy bear, of all things. She fixed the ursine with her most violent glare and did not relent. If the bear gave any reaction it was impossible to tell; it was, after all, only a stuffed animal with buttons for eyes.

Still, though, futile as it may have been, she did not relent. Not while the pair of cocks taking her orally drove themselves ever further down her throat, or while the trio assaulting her vaginally stretched all the way to the gates of her womb, or even while the sextet plundering her bowels did so with such power and speed that it shook her entire body, bringing to bear enough force to bang the top of her head against the wooden headboard did she cease the glare with which she had fixed the originator of her rape.

Even death still must die, though, and eventually the countless members ceased their pumping and became still. Rebecca blinked. Then her eyes widened as she both felt and witnessed the members all start to swell where they had frozen. The cause of the swelling was, of course, the same clear fluid that they had been leaking from the beginning of the assault, but now with a volume and pressure more akin to those of a fire hose. The organs in her mouth released their initial loads directly down her throat, but then left a sticky trail back up as they withdrew from her oral cavity. It tasted a little like cucumbers. Several things happened simultaneously: The clumps of tentacles occupying her lower orifices withdrew themselves with twin lewd pops, as her holes stretched to accommodate the vacancies; her body, released from its bondage, slowly unfolded into a less acrobatic position, one where her upper and lower bodies were once again occupying different spaces instead of the same; and Rebecca’s eyes rolled back in her head and she knew no more.

*creeak*

“Rebecca? Are you in there?”

Rebecca blinked muzzily and scowled on instinct at the sound of Eloise’s voice. What had happened? She was lying in bed, the covers pulled up and tucked over her at the shoulders. There was something indistinct and blurry on the mattress just in her line of sight. Beyond the blur, the door started to swing open. Spitefully, Rebecca reached out with one arm and seized and threw the blur, aiming for the moment when the door would have opened just enough. There was the sound of a soft impact, then a gasp.

“Oh, my lord! MISTER WINSTON! Oh, I haven’t seen him in ages! Thank you, Rebecca! I don’t know how I can possibly repay you for this! I’ve missed him so much!”

Rebecca turned back over forcefully, already scowling again, then froze as the obscene gapes of her lower orifices protested violently. She glared daggers straight down into the bedspread, and then the pain hit.

Rebecca Langsley bit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written in July 2018, and was posted to the canon creator's discord channel in October 2018.


End file.
